


A Bodyguard with Silver Eyes

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bodyguard, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: After an attack on a Schnee Dust Company shipment, Weiss is given a bodyguard to watch over her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	A Bodyguard with Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eva_96

Weiss stared at her father with a blank expression. She was angry inside. "I appreciate your concern father, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself," she told him.

He waved her off with the back of his hand. "This is not up for discussion, Weiss. Our company has suffered from increased attacks by animal rights activists. It's only a matter of time before one of us directly is targeted. I'm not taking any chances." He waved his hand in the air and the door to his office opened. Inside walked three women. Motioning to the woman with black hair, he said, "This is Blake Belladonna. She will be our new animal rights correspondent. On her left is Yang Xiao Long. The company has hired personal protection for her as well."

He motioned to the last girl in the room, saying, "And this is Ruby Rose. She will be your bodyguard until the attacks against the company die down. She is expected to be with you every hour of the day. If she fails then I will be forced to tell any who might consider her for future work how inadequate she is." 

Weiss glared at her father. "You're just saying that so I won't ditch her." Her father smiled crudely at her.

"Am I?" he asked her. Glancing back at the girl, Weiss noticed just how young she was. Cursing herself, Weiss turned back to her father with a straight face.

"I understand. Will that be all father?" she asked, eager to leave. 

"You may go," he dismissed her with a nod of his head. 

Standing, Weiss moved to walk out of the room before calling, "Come with me." She could barely hear the shuffle of movement as Ruby made her way to her side. She opened the door for her and Weiss glared at her. The one thing she hated most about having to be supervised was when the person thought they needed to do everything for her. 

The girl smiled at her meekly as she walked past her. Weiss didn't care to wait for her as she walked off. She did not want to have to listen to the introduction speech about how she was going to do her best to protect her and nothing bad would happen to her under her watch. 

Weiss rolled her eyes at the memories of past encounters with bodyguards. Making her way up to her room, she listened to see how far behind Ruby was. When she couldn't hear any footsteps but her own she turned and slammed into Ruby's chest. 

"Yes Miss Schnee?" the girl asked in a small, quiet voice. 

Weiss blushed in embarrassment as she looked into the young girl's silver eyes. "I just wanted to see you were following. Don't stand too close to me next time." The girl nodded but said nothing. Weiss eyed her curiously. She wasn't as tall or strong as the other girl, Yang looked. She was actually quite small, the type of person who didn't stick out in a crowd.

Weiss turned her back to her and walked away. As they passed a mirror in the hallway, she peered into it to see where Ruby was. The girl was at least six feet away from her, having taken Weiss's words to heart. The smile on her lips was small, but it was there. Something told her this one would be different.

Weiss was reading in her room after dinner. True to her father's words, Ruby was standing in the corner trying to discreetly watch her. She sighed and tucked her thumb between the pages as she closed the book. "Ruby?" she asked.

The girl perked up, turning her head to her. "Yes Miss Schnee?" Weiss grimaced as she referred to her as that.

"You can take a seat if you'd wish. You've been standing all day." Ruby nodded, but made no move to show she would take a seat. Weiss tried to chuckle politely before she said, "I see you'll only respond to commands, not wishes. Come sit by me." Ruby made her way across the room to the vacant seat next to her. "Please," she added just as Ruby sat.

She smirked to herself, finding Ruby's irritated reaction funny. Picking up her book, Weiss began to read again. She got bored quickly, focused instead on Ruby as she sat next to her. Weiss marked her page with a book mark before she put it down. She stared at Ruby, taking in the way she slightly slouched when sitting, how she took slow, even breaths, how her hands stayed folded in her lap. She took in the way her cheeks flushed as she stared at her, the way her teeth nibbled at her lower lip, how her silver eyes darted around the room.

Ruby cleared her throat by coughing, covering her mouth with a closed fist. "Miss Schnee?" she asked timidly. 

"Call me Weiss," she insisted. She watched the way Ruby gulped, with a soft look on her face. Most of the time she would be irritated by a person's lack of words, but she could tell Ruby was nervous. 

"Um, I was instructed to refer to you as, Miss Schnee," her bodyguard told her. 

Sitting up straight, Weiss said, "And I'm telling you to call me Weiss. Do you understand?" The girl nodded, but remained silent. "What else were you told to do?" she asked curiously. 

Weiss noted the way Ruby nervously played with the button on her suit jacket. "Um, Mr. Schnee told me I was to watch over you and keep you out of trouble. That I would be required to do whatever you asked except leave you alone. My sister, Yang, she told me it would be best if I just um, kept my mouth shut and got the job done." 

"Forgive me for intruding, but you and Miss Xiao Long don't appear related." Weiss crossed her legs and eased back into the chair. Ruby's slouch became more evident as the girl stopped trying to sit straight.

"Well we share the same dad so technically we're half sisters, but my mom raised the both of us so we just consider each other sisters." Talking about family seemed to put Ruby at ease. 

Weiss smiled at her kindly. "You two seem close," she commented. 

Ruby nodded at her with a smile. "We are. She's the whole reason I got the job. Yang was an ex MMA fighter so Blake asked for her to be her bodyguard when Mr. Schnee-" Weiss rose an eyebrow at her that asked, do you really want to call him Mr. Schnee every time you mention him? "Your father," Ruby continued after getting the hint, "reached out to her about being a correspondent. She agreed and when she heard that you'd also be needing a bodyguard, recommended me for the position."

Weiss nodded along to her story. "I understand your sister's experience in fighting, but what qualifications do you have? You are on the younger side after all." 

She noticed a light blush rise on the girls cheeks. "Um I, I attended Signal Academy two years early. It's a school focused on preparing youths for battle. A type of go to our school and we'll pay for your college type thing. My uncle taught there so I signed up and dealt with the work and fighting so I could get my bachelors. I've started attending online classes at Beacon University to finish my masters in engineering." 

"I see," Weiss said. "Do you intend on going into the field of engineering when this job is finished?"

Ruby shrugged, finally relaxed in the chair next to her. "It depends on how much I like this type of work."

Weiss smiled and placed her hand over Ruby's in her lap. "I hope this will be a good first experience for you."

Ruby looked up at her after the initial shock of being touched. She smiled softly as she said, "I think it will be."

A month after Ruby's hiring, Weiss had gotten used to her being around. They had their own schedule. Weiss would get ready for the day and Ruby would be waiting outside for her with a smile. They'd make their way to breakfast where everyday Weiss would ask Ruby to join her. They'd eat together and do whatever Weiss had planned for the day before returning for dinner and spending the rest of the night talking to each other until either of them decided to head to bed.

That day Weiss was at the store shopping for an upcoming dinner party. Ruby was pretending to look at the dresses on the racks as she secretly kept an eye on Weiss. If she didn't know Ruby was doing her job, she wouldn't be able to tell that she wasn't just clothes shopping.

Pulling a white dress off the rack, Weiss showed it to Ruby. "What do you think?" she asked. Ruby glanced at it before shrugging. Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go try it on." Weiss made her way to the changing rooms and put on the dress. It fell down to her ankles, the wide skirt swishing as she turned to look at herself. It's sweetheart neckline covered her chest while still revealing a small amount of cleavage. 

Walking out of the room, Weiss saw Ruby waiting for her outside. Her head turned at the sound of the door opening and a light blush was on her face. Weiss spun around before asking, "Now what do you think?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and Weiss watched with a smile. "You look nice," she said awkwardly. Weiss walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Ruby," she said with a smile. "Let me change back." Going to the room she changed, bringing the dress with her. Weiss walked out and took her purse from Ruby who was holding it for her. "Do you want to get something while we're here? You wear the same thing everyday. Spice things up. I'll cover any cost for you," she offered. 

Ruby shook her hands in front her. "No it's fine Weiss, really," she insisted. 

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not hearing it. Come on. What do you like to wear?" 

"Umm, this?" Ruby said as more of a question. Weiss rolled her eyes as she walked to the register. She looked over Ruby and said, "Something is telling me you dress like a child."

"Hey!" Ruby said, offended. "The kids section has more colorful options." Weiss laughed at her as she paid for the dress. Taking the bag the cashier handed to her, Weiss bid her a good day as they left the store. 

"Well why don't we go shopping for something a little more your style? I promise I won't make fun of you," Weiss said as she held her hand up.

Ruby gave her a look of suspicion before she said, "Fine." 

Weiss grinned at her. "We can even go to Build-A-Beowolf so you can get a matching stuffed animal." She laughed after making her own joke, please with herself. She saw Ruby smile a little even though she was trying to hide it. 

"Let's go," she grumbled, taking the bag from Weiss's hand. She followed her with a smile on her face. 

They did not end up going to Build-A-Beowolf, but instead ended up at a small café near the mall. Weiss was sitting at a table outside as Ruby went to get their orders. "Weiss? Is that you?" a voice from behind her asked. Weiss turned to see Neptune standing behind her.

"Hello Neptune," she said politely. He took the seat across from her that she was saving for Ruby with a smile on his face. "How have you been?" she asked after getting the feeling he wouldn't be leaving.

"Oh you know, I've just been chilling. Hanging with Sun and the gang from Beacon. How have you been though? I've heard about the recent attacks on your dad's company." Although Weiss found Neptune to be a total flirt and buffoon, she did have to admit he was sometimes respectful.

She took a deep breath. "I've been managing. Father has gone to quiet some lengths to keep us safe. Whitley and I have our own personal bodyguards for everything really. Mother never really leaves her room, but we do have security around that estate full time. The company sales have stayed the same. People who don't condone the activist's attacks are buying more products then in the past while those who do support them are buying less."

Neptune nodded, "Is this bodyguard a ninja or something? I don't see him around." Weiss heard the door to the café open and watched as Ruby walked out, a coffee in one hand, hot chocolate in the other, with a cookie in her mouth, plastic fork between her fingers, and a cup filled with fruit balanced on her forearm. 

"No," she said almost dreamily. "She's more like a dunce." Neptune looked at her confused until Ruby made her way to the table. Her glance at Weiss made her say, "Ruby this is Neptune, a frie-"

He stood and took Ruby's hand once she finished putting down their food. "Weiss's ex boyfriend, a pleasure to meet you," he said. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

Ruby finished chewing the cookie in her mouth and said, "It's nice to meet you Neptune. Will you be joining us?" 

Before he could invite himself to join them, Weiss said, "No, he was just leaving. It was nice bumping into you Neptune." 

Sensing he was unwanted, Neptune got up and saluted to the girls. "It was nice seeing you Weiss and meeting you Ruby. Hopefully I'll see you both soon."

Weiss smiled at him as Ruby waved and said, "Bye Neptune!" She sat down in the seat he vacated and reached across the table for her hot chocolate. Weiss sipped her coffee peacefully, enjoying its warmth until Ruby said, "So, you have a thing for blue haired boys."

Weiss coughed as she choked on her drink. After clearing her throat, she said, "At the time he was charming, but we just weren't compatible." She watched Ruby nod with a small smile on her face.

"I guess that means I don't have a shot," she had whispered basically to herself, yet Weiss overheard her nonetheless. She blushed furiously and used her cup of coffee to cover her face by taking a sip of it. After her blush died down, Weiss used the fork Ruby brought to start eating her fruit. She noticed as she ate how Ruby stared at the strawberries.

"Would you like one?" she asked her as she got down to the last few pieces of fruit. 

"Yes please," Ruby said with a smile and nod. Stabbing a strawberry, Weiss held it out in front of her. Ruby bit the fork, wrapping her lips around it before sliding it off the fork with her teeth. She moaned as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. Weiss rolled her eyes at her before she picked up a piece of watermelon and put her lips around where Ruby had just had hers. She smirked at the surprised look on her face. 

"What a tease," a voice said from behind her. Weiss blushed beat red as she turned to see Yang and Blake standing behind her. Yang had taken to teasing Weiss any chance she got. If Weiss would meet up with Blake to discuss promotions for SDC, Yang would always find something to make fun of her for.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked. Yang dragged two chairs to their table, waiting for Blake to sit down so she could push in her seat before she herself sat down.

"Ruby told Yang you guys were here. We were at the movies and figured we'd join you after it finished," Blake said. "I hope you don't mind."

Weiss smiled tightly, "No not at all." By the end of the day, Weiss wasn't sure who had blushed more after Yang's teasing, her or Ruby.

Only three months after hiring Blake, the attacks on Schnee Dust Company came to a standstill. The ads she was coming up with that promoted the company put them in the good graces of animal rights activists. Jacques Schnee was holding a meeting on company grounds so all associates could join them and propose any ideas they felt might have benefits for sales. 

Weiss and Blake were heading to that meeting together, Ruby and Yang following behind them as they goofed off. Weiss glanced over her shoulder at Ruby with a smile on her. "You like her don't you?" Blake asked as she followed her gaze.

Weiss blushed, biting her lip. "She's not like anyone I've ever met. I don't know how exactly I feel about her, but I know she's special." Blake smirked at her and Weiss said, "Don't give me that look. You aren't any better about Yang." 

She smiled at the blush that formed on Blakes cheeks. "I don't know what you're imply-" 

She was cut off as a voice yelled, "You bitch!" The pair turned to see a man with red hair storming towards us. 

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, her hand on her hips.

The man walked up to them and grabbed Blake's arm. "You bitch! How could you join these people?" The man's tone was disgusted and condescending. Weiss gasped as he tugged her to the ground. 

"Get off her!" Yang yelled. She put herself between the two and said, "Back away from her sir." Ruby rushed up to them and pulled Blake to her feet, shoving both girls behind her small body. 

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, shouting in her face. He reached past her to get to Blake but Yang pushed him back.

Keeping him at arm's length, she said, "I recommend you leave her alone." He glared at Yang, curling his hands into a fist. Weiss could tell Yang was waiting for him to make the first move, but before he could hit her, Ruby stepped in between the two.

"We're not looking for trouble sir. We have a meeting to get to. If you don't mind we will be leaving." Ruby's voice was calm and even. She grabbed both Yang and Weiss by the wrists and dragged them off. Blake followed closely behind Yang, keeping her eyes on the man. He seemed to be stunned by her actions because he just let them walk by.

Once they made it to the lobby safely, everyone turned to Blake. "Who was that?" Weiss asked. 

Blake looked scared, but the second Yang put her arm around her shoulders, she relaxed. "His name is Adam. We used to go out together when I was a member of the White Fang activist group. I, I left because he was being abusive. I haven't seen him in nearly a year." Weiss and Ruby shared a look of concern.

Ruby grabbed Blake's hands and gave her a small smile. "You're safe now Blake, don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you when we're around. Do you think it's possible he would come back and hurt you?" Weiss was amazed by how well Ruby was handling the situation. 

She thought for a moment before nodding. "It's possible, yeah. He was really abusive and extreme when we were together. I didn't tell him I was leaving because I didn't know what he would do." 

"Okay well, I have a friend at the police station, Jaune. I can have him start the paperwork to get you a protective order against him. If he ever comes near you after that then we can have him legally arrested." Ruby looked over Blake with a soft smile. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Blake smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Ruby," she whispered. Ruby hummed, before pulling away.

"Let me go make that call," she said. Ruby walked off with Yang following her. 

Blake came up to Weiss and said, "They're amazing, really."

Weiss nodded as she stared at the back of Ruby's head. "They really are," she said.

Her father was throwing a party for the company and White Fang members to celebrate the joining of the groups. With Blake's help they had managed to come together after only a year of work and Schnee Dust Company was now the biggest business involved with animal rights.

Weiss was in her room putting the finishing touches on her makeup as the early guests made themselves welcome downstairs. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see Ruby staring at her with a smile on her face. Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, Weiss got up and walked to where Ruby was standing in the corner of her room. 

"You look nice," she told her as she picked a piece of lint off Ruby's shoulder. She had exchanged her normal work clothes for a red dress and pair of flats. 

"You look better," Ruby told her, a light blush on her face.

Weiss smirked. "Is that so?" she asked, drawing out the last word. She placed her palms flat on her shoulders before taking a step closer to her and wrapping her hands around her neck. Playing with the bottom of Ruby's hair, she said, "I hope you took those dance classes I set up for you. I don't need you stepping on my feet all night." 

Ruby's hand came up to the small of her back, pulling her closer. "Don't worry Weiss. I'll just lift you off your feet instead," she said with a wink.

Laughing, Weiss pulled away and walked out her bedroom door. "We'll see about that," she called out over her shoulder. She smiled as she heard Ruby's footsteps behind her. 

They danced together throughout the night, laughing and smiling as they had fun. Weiss let herself go during the party, knowing that Ruby would take care of her. By the time the party had ended, she was a little past the point of being tipsy. Some of her words were slurred and her movements slow, but Ruby was right at her side. 

After she was brought to her room, she kicked off her heels before diving onto her bed. She groaned at the softness of her bed, feeling relaxed as she sunk into the mattress. "Come on Weiss, you need to get changed," Ruby said from behind her. 

Getting to her feet, Weiss tried and failed to smile innocently as she asked, "Ruby, can you help me to the bathroom? I'm too tired to get there myself." She smiled as the younger girl rolled her eyes. The moment she got close enough, Weiss wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in and kissing her on the lips. Ruby was frozen under her so she pulled back and whispered against her lips, "I really like you." 

Ruby's arms wrapped their way around her waist as she kissed her back. Weiss hummed into the kiss, running her fingers through Ruby's hair. "I like you too," she said breathlessly as she pulled back. 

Weiss lowered her head onto Ruby's shoulder and swayed to the music that wasn't there. Ruby danced with her, keeping her close at all times. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Weiss asked, looking up into her silver eyes.

Ruby smiled and kissed her again slowly. "Only if it means you'll be mine," was her reply. Weiss just kissed her again and again and again. She had kept her safe since the moment they first met and she knew, Ruby would never let her heart get hurt.

Bonus:  
The next morning when she woke, Weiss felt as if she had lost all her toes. A glare was sent Ruby's way as she looked at the girl who had fallen asleep in her bed after the party. Flicking her on the head to wake her up, Weiss said, "You broke all my toes, you dolt." 

Ruby took a moment to comprehend what she was told, but the second she did, she cried out in pain as Weiss pulled at her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ow ow ow, please stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to story recommendations about what you guys want to read so just let me know and depending on what it is I may be able to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
